Flor marchita
by FumeiSama
Summary: Cuando Sakura quiso darse cuenta, se había marchitado y era demasiado tarde para ella. *Anti-SS, Gore, drabble*


**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** Anti-SasuSaku, Sakura centric. Posiblemente pro-NaruSaku.

**Personajes que aparecen:** Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

**Resumen:** Cuando Sakura quiso darse cuenta, se había marchitado y era demasiado tarde para ella.

* * *

_Yo solo soñaba. Siempre estaba soñando._

_Debía haberse quedado en eso, solo sueños, antes que llegar a este extremo._

* * *

La oscuridad me rodea. No siento mis piernas. Mis brazos tampoco responden. Solo mi cerebro sigue activo, y sin embargo, el tremendo dolor que invade mi corazón me priva de pensar libremente.

Duele.

Duele.

Duele.

_Lo único que quería eran tus halagos._

La luz se va, y todo se tiñe de rojo.

Rojo y negro.

_Como sus ojos y su cabello._

_Lo único que yo quería era… a ti._

* * *

Nunca me dices nada.

Quédate conmigo.

Yo te quiero.

* * *

_Pero mis palabras no te llegaban. Naruto y yo hubiésemos hecho cualquier cosa por ti, Sasuke-kun. Y nos despreciaste e intentaste asesinarnos._

_Me arrepiento de lo que pasó en nuestro último encuentro._

_Solo he resultado ser una carga para Naruto, y para colmo no logré detenerte._

_Una parte de mí quiere matarte._

_Otra quiere seguir amándote._

Hay algo que se mueve delante de mí. Son unos pies. Unos pies blancos cubiertos por unas sandalias ninja negras.

Sé a quién pertenecen esos pies.

Un kunai atraviesa mi mano, desgarrando mi piel y rompiendo los huesos.

Duele.

Duele.

Lo mismo pasa en mi otra mano. Pero no importa cuanto duela. Debo resistir hasta el final. Si yo no puedo detenerte, cosa que debería saber desde el principio, por lo menos haré tiempo para Naruto.

"_Qué frente más bonita. Tengo ganas de besarla."_

_Las palabras que quería que me dedicases fueron pronunciadas por alguien sin importancia para mí._

_Qué estúpida fui._

_Mi amor por ti era superficial, inmaduro. Y yo, pobre de mí, fui una ingenua._

De mi boca sale sangre. Hay varios dientes míos esparcidos por el suelo, y en mi boca sigo teniendo los restos de alguna muela.

Intento mover el pie, mantenerme consciente desesperadamente.

No. No. No. No. Mi pie… ¿dónde? ¡¿Dónde está mi pie?

Mientras yo estoy desesperada, luchando por mi vida como un gusano, creo escucharte reír. No puedo decirlo exactamente, pues en mis oídos solo se oye un fuerte pitido incesante.

Me mareo.

Me duermo.

Me desangro.

Me estoy muriendo.

* * *

Yo detendré a Sasuke-kun por ti.

Yo me haré fuerte por los dos.

Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en ellos.

Sigo creyendo que habrá un final feliz para el equipo siete.

* * *

_Siempre hablando más de la cuenta._

_Soy una idiota, ¿verdad?_

_No puedo creerme que por culpa de mi indecisión las cosas vayan a acabar así._

_Jamás debí haberme enamorado de ti._

_Ahora me doy cuenta de mi grave error._

_Sé que es demasiado tarde… lo siento._

_Lo siento…_

… _Naruto._

Mis órganos están destrozados. A mi cabeza le falta el oxígeno necesario para la vida. Sé que no hay nada de mí de caderas hacia abajo.

De tu boca solo corría un hilo de sangre la última vez que te vi.

Pero ya está todo borroso. Es mi fin.

Cierro los ojos, mientras escucho el zumbido de tu espada, dirigida a gran velocidad hacia mí, tu ex compañera de equipo. Otra más de las molestas chicas que habían caído frente a tu aspecto, sin importarles tu interior.

_Hasta el último momento seguí creyendo que te amaba._

_Pero me equivocaba. _

_La nostalgia no es amor._

_Entonces ¿cuántos años llevo mintiéndome?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado haciendo daño a Naruto? _

_Pase lo que pase ahora…_

…

…_está bien._

_Él es muy cabezota y terco, como yo, no te dejará ir. Él resultará una carga mucho más pesada que yo._

_Y entonces sufrirás, Sasuke-kun._

_Sufrirás frente a la diferencia de poder._

_Porque Naruto es muy fuerte. Y yo me he dado cuenta. Él es realmente maravilloso, a diferencia de ti. Él me ha apoyado, él me ha ayudado... Él ha sido mejor que tú, desde siempre, y yo no me di cuenta._

_Pero no pasa nada, yo sonreiré por ambos…_

Sigo creyendo que…

…habrá un final feliz…

…para el equipo siete.

_Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora yo…_

…

…

―Muere.

…

…_yo ya no estaré junto a vosotros._

**Dead End**

* * *

―Sa…kura-chan…

Las lágrimas salen de los ojos azules, similar a un grifo que ha sido abierto.

El moreno sonríe ante la sangrienta escena.

Incluso si no le gusta el gore, solo puede sonreír ante la desesperación del rubio por traer a la chica que ama de vuelta.

Finalmente, los ojos de su enemigo jurado lo enfrentan.

Uchiha Sasuke no deja de sonreír.

Ha matado a uno más. Uno más de la villa que tanto odia.

Ahora deberá encargarse de su lazo más fuerte, después de su hermano. El resto será coser y cantar.

―Sientes odio, ¿verdad, Naruto? ―Se ríe― ¡Ahora sufre! ¡Sufre porque todo lo que conoces te será arrebatado!

Naruto chasquea la lengua.

"Hijo de…"

El joven pelinegro carga contra él.

Pero Naruto es rápido. Crea dos bunshin. Con uno preparará el modo Sennin, y el otro será para preparar un Rasengan.

Deberá reservar su chakra del Kyuubi.

¿Desde cuando… quiero a Sakura-chan?

_Mis memorias fluyen. Porque la chica que amo― amaba ha muerto._

_Siento odio, pero incluso Kurama me anima desde dentro._

_Es una suerte poder haberme hecho su amigo._

Ahora ya sé… porque me gusta tanto Sakura-chan.

Sonrío. Sasuke y yo vamos a colisionar.

_Sí. Sakura-chan al principio solo era un flechazo tonto. Pero…_

_Realmente… ¡Estoy muy feliz de haberla amado!_

_Descansa en paz, Sakura-chan. La próxima vez que nos veamos, te llevaré a Sasuke. Cumpliré mi promesa._

_Fin._

* * *

**Rincón de la autora:**

Es triste… es muy triste.

¿Que qué es triste? No estoy segura, pero es triste.

Esto es un NaruSaku y anti-SasuSaku, pero parece tener pinta de anti-Sakura. ¿O es un anti-finales felices?

Pero mi intención con este fic era hacer un Sakura-centric (un pro-Sakura también).

*w* Me ha encantado la parte de "Bad End". Me encantan las novelas visuales (sí, eroge ¬_¬ ) y ya dije que me encanta Fate / Stay Night. Así que el otro día volví a jugar y… cuando había empezado ya la ruta de Heavens Feel… =_= Morí. Me quedé con cara de "¿¡por qué!" y seguí jugando un rato. Luego se me ocurrió este fic.

Creo que lo mío son los finales gore y sádicos… *Brillitos manga* Soy una buena persona en el fondo, aunque no lo parezca.


End file.
